ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Feather Merchant Guild
The Black Feather Merchant Guild had existed for over fifty thousand years and their roots were deep and vast. Not only were they known to all the people in this lower star realm, they were very famous among some middle star realms too. The merchant guild in Darkya City was also the heart of the entire Black Feather Merchant Guild and they had not only spread their control throughout the entire Darkya Realm, they were even reaching beyond it. Its vast source of customers and incredible reputation were literally rivaled by no one in a total of thirty thousand lower star realms. The wealth they possessed was practically beyond a normal person’s imagination. History The prosperity and decline of a merchant guild is often determined in a night’s time. It’s far more difficult for a merchant guild to maintain its prosperity for a long time than a dynasty or a sect. The Black Feather Merchant Guild has existed for fifty thousand years, a period even longer than any sect in the Darkya Realm. Even if we take the entire God Realm into consideration, there are very few merchant guilds that have flourished and prospered for so many years. When it comes to the lower star realms, there are so few such merchant guilds that they can be counted on one’s fingers. As an establishment with such a solid history and abundant accumulation, the foundation of Black Feather Merchant Guild is already deep-rooted and there’s no need to say much about the great wealth and prestige it possesses. Previously, the Black Feather Merchant Guild and the Black Soul Divine Sect had existed in harmony with each other as the two major powers in the Darkya Realm. Then, a thousand years ago, the Black Soul Divine Sect caused trouble for them all of a sudden. They held Mr. Ji as hostage, who was still a child at the time and forced his father to give his consent to the Black Soul Divine Sect to integrate their underground merchant guild with the Black Feather Merchant Guild. Mr. Ji's father had nine children in total but except for my him, everyone else died at an early age. As such, his father had no choice but to agree in the end. Not long afterwards, the Black Feather Merchant Guild sold Wood Spirit Orb for the first time and it was only then that Mr. Ji was released by them. Once they had gotten dirt on the Black Feather Merchant Guild, they were within the firm grasp of the Black Soul Divine Sect and were completely forced into a dark quagmire since then. Every time they were forced to carry out an underground trade, the Black Soul Divine Sect would use a Profound Imagery Stone to leave behind proof of the trade, consequently, forcing the Black Feather Merchant Guild to fall deeper and deeper. Thenceforth, the Black Feather Merchant Guild had no way out but to be controlled by the Black Soul Divine Sect. Otherwise, once it makes the proof of the underground trade public, things would go south in no time. Not only each and every thing that is possessed by the Black Feather Merchant Guild would be destroyed in a day, it would also fall into a miserable situation where the common people would condemn and cast aside even those of its later generation. The Black Soul Divine Sect absolutely didn’t do so just to control the Black Feather Merchant Guild. It wants the whole Darkya Realm to be in its complete control. After all, every time a filthy and evil underground trade was done, the customers would also end up having the Black Soul Divine Sect get dirt on them, similar to the Black Feather Merchant Guild. The Merchant Guild is required to provide extremely detailed information about all the customers and the things they want to purchase, to the Black Soul Divine Sect and the whole trading process is even secretly recorded by a Profound Imagery Stone. The Black Soul Divine Sect was not afraid of any backfire since its not them who carry out the underground trade. It’s the Black Feather Merchant Guild that has always been in charge of it. If something were to really happen, the Black Feather Merchant Guild would be destroyed in a day but it definitely wouldn’t hurt the Black Soul Divine Sect in any way. Location Darkya City Members * Mr. Ji * Ji Ruyan See also Black Feather Stone Category:Realm of Gods Category:Darkya Realm Category:Darkya City Category:Black Feather Merchant Guild Category:Allies